Stories of the warehouse
by Lelanii
Summary: Myka just left and Pete is giving Steve a hard time. Then they get a case that changes everything. Bonus: small Follow up case. -Finished-
1. Chapter 1: This old Ring

The first time Pete saw Jinks he did not accept him and only wished for Myka to come back. He did not think about any of the opportunities or possibilities that came with him. After their first mission Steve wanted to talk things out, since Pete was not friendly towards at all.

"Listen Agent Lattimer. I know you miss Agent Bering and I know that I can't replace her. But please try to give me a chance. As your new partner." he said.

"Alright if you insist. Starting tomorrow I will try my best. But you will never be in my heart the way Myka is."

"That's not what I'm going for anyway." Steve mumbled.

As the next day dawned Artie charged into Pete's room.

"Pete! Get up immediately! You and Agent Jinks have a case to solve!" he yelled as he threw the case file onto Pete's chest. Artie was gone as quick as he appeared.

"For real?!" Pete mumbled still sleep drunken, "Waking Jinks is definitely not the first thing I want do in the morning." Pete got up troublesome and dressed himself. He sneaked to Steve's room, bursting in yelling: "Stand up already lazy Jinksy!" as he is stealing him his blanket.

Jinx eyes open and stares shocked at Pete.

As Pete stares on the large bulge in Steve's boxers he slowly says: "You better take care of this quickly. We have a case." He left the room after this.

Steve, still laying in his bed, is as red as a tomato holding his hands in front of his face.

"Jesus…" he whispered, thinking that this day couldn't get any worse.

He tried to get it down, but thinking of the embarrassment from Pete just now he could not take care of it the way he wanted to.

"Jinx!" he heard Pete yelling from downstairs, "Did you finish yet or do I have to help you?" Pete's dirty laugh filled the whole Bead and Breakfast and Steve just wanted to disappear.

"Didn't Pete say he wanted to be nicer? That's the exact opposite!" Steve angrily dressed himself and stomped downstairs to confront Pete. As he entered the dining room he finds a fully laid table with fruits and Cornflakes. He smiled lightly, his anger slowly fading away. Pete comes around the corner and says: "Sorry for just now… I forgot I wanted to be nicer to you." And Steve knew it was the truth.

"Thank you" he replied. "What's this new case about?" asking as he seated himself at the table.

"Something in Las Vegas lets two strangers do crazy stuff. After that they still know but regret everything. That could be caused by alcohol or drugs but Artie thinks it is an artifact."

"What do you mean by 'crazy stuff'?" he asked curious before biting into his banana.

Pete watched him and answered: "Well you know like getting an expensive hotel room and having a wild night together."

"Any Idea if they were at the same place or knew each other from something?"  
"Not jet. But as far as I know some of them knew each other from the look."

"Could it be Cupid's Bow?"

"No, we already have it in the Warehouse. We also have that Mistletoe. Artie has no clue too… By the way our flight goes in an hour."

"Alright I'll quickly go packing!" Jinx ran off. Leaving Pete deep in thoughts at the table. "That was weird." he muttered thinking. "Did I just thought that Steve was hot?!"

After boarding the plane to Las Vegas and taking their seats next to each other Steve got really tired. He closed his eyes and leaned back while falling into a deep sleep. After some minutes his head was falling onto Pete's shoulder. Pete shrugged in surprise before realizing that Steve was asleep. He smiled and continued reading the case file. Seconds after continuing to read he opens his eyes wide. Did he just smile?! What's going on?

Steve woke up and apologized embarrassed to Pete.

The plane landed and they made their way to the latest victims of the artifact.

Arriving in the hotel room they found two embarrassed people sitting with a gap between them on a couch looking at their feet.

"Hello, I'm Agent Lattimer and this is Agent Jinks. We're here to ask you some questions and we hope, that we can solve what happened here with your answers."

The woman spoke up: "Hello I'm Hannah and I have no Idea! This is not me! I would never go into bed with a man I saw only once while passing by!"

"I would not do something like that either, I mean I have a wife and a child!"  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Hannah said.

"It's not your fault… My name is Jack by the way."

"Alright. We believe you. These questions might seem weird for you but your answers could help us." Steve said. "Did you got in touch with something very old or misplaced before you ended up here or encounter anything you would consider being weird?"

"I…I think so!" Hannah said. "On my way home I got dazzled by a pink light. I stood still until I was able to see again and the first person I looked into the Eye was Jack. Could that be it?"

"That sounds like it could. Where did you get blinded? Can you bring us there?" Pete asked.

"Of course! It's not very far from here."

"Thank you. What was it like after you saw Jack?"

"It was like I'm drunk. I was feeling so good and I knew what I had to do to feel even better…"

"That also goes for me." Jack said. "But I did not got blinded by a light…"

"Alright after you brought us to the place you can go home." Pete said.

Arriving at the place Hannah got blinded, they searched for the artefact. Sadly the place was crowded and they could not exclude that someone who was here yesterday at that specific time had the artefact. Suddenly Pete saw the pink light. He was blinded instantly and closed his eyes in pain.

"Pete!" Jinks yelled, "Is everything ok?"

Pete slowly opened his eyes, he completely forgot about everything Hannah said. He looked right into Steve's eyes feeling wonderful. It hit Steve like a truck. It was as if a lightning struck through his and Pete's body. They took their hands and started running towards a hotel. They ordered the biggest room for the night.

In the elevator they started to kiss passionately. On Pete's mind was only one thing: Steve.

They ran to their suite and opened the door. Before the door was closed again, Steve started to rip Pete's shirt down. They threw themselves onto the bed and kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Pete pushed Steve down into the pillows and stared kissing his neck and nibbling on his earlobe. Steve moaned softly and laid his hands around Pete's neck. Pete's kisses reached Steve's chest and he sucked lightly on his nipples. Steve's moans were getting louder. They were both rock hard. Pete now had reached the others bellybutton. He removed Steve's boxers and revealed Steve's hard and dripping dick. Pete looked Steve deep into the eyes and started to suck. Steve moaned with pleasure, digging his fingers into Pete's brown hair. Pete stopped and took of his own boxers. Steve grabbed Pete's dick as soon as he saw it and started to stroke it. Pete letting escape a moan and pressed himself against Steve. Steve took both into his hand and rubbed them together and Pete started to kiss him lewdly. Steve now took Pete's hand and guided it to his backside. Pete started preparing him and Steve moaned. Sticking in a second and shortly after a third finger as Steve could not take it any longer and guided Pete's into him. They both moaned and kissed each other. Pete began to thrust into Steve and moaned ecstatically. Steve changed the position now sitting on top of Pete. Skillfully moving his hips, they both reached their peak of lust. Pete shoot inside Steve and Steve high in the air letting it rain onto Pete's belly. Exhausted Steve sinks next to Pete onto the bed. They cuddled for some minutes and after they've calmed down their eyes sparkled pink.

"What did you do?!" Pete yelled jumping away from Steve and covering himself with a Pillow.

Steve, also covering himself with a blanked, yelled back "I did not do anything you moron! Did you saw a pink light?"

"Yes! Yes I did!"  
"So why did you look me into the eyes afterwards? It's totally your fault!"

"I did not know anything after I got blinded. My mind was completely blank!"

"Well we can't change anything about this anymore. I guess it's better if we forget everything. Especially since you are straight!"

"Who told you that I'm straight? And I don't want to forget a second of what just happened!"

"You are not? I guess I just assumed by the way you talked about Agent Bering that you love her… I also don't want so forget. I just hoped that this would have happened in a different way."  
"I know what you mean:" Pete said and sitting back onto the bed. "But I am really happy that I happened to look into your eyes…"

"I am happy too." Steve said and hugged Pete from behind. "But now we have to find this artefact and bring it back home." Just as he said that the Farnsworth started to ring and Steve picked it up.

"Woah Jinksy what is going on? Why don't you wear a shirt?" Claudia's voice sounded suspicious and she winked at him.

"Nothing Claudia. Just an accident with the goo…"

"Yeah sure Jinksy. I await a full report when you are back! But well that's not why I'm calling. Artie probably knows the artefact that you're searching for. It could be Casanovas rubellite ring. The ring is made out of silver and has a large pink rubellit bordered. Artie thinks that someone could use it from the roof of a high building or something like that. The user is probably having an extremely beautiful face but a really ugly hand, as if the hand belongs to an old person or has an illness."  
"Thanks you Claudia. That should help us a lot." Steve closed the Farnsworth and looked to Pete.

"Well then let's go. But I think we should wear sunglasses this time."

They returned to the place where Hannah and Pete got blinded and searched for the highest building. Steve pointed at the Hotel where both Jack and Hannah as well as they themselves checked in.

"This is by far the highest building around here and it's the only hotel in the next 700 meter. Maybe an employee wants to earn more money for the hotel."

"Fine, then let's go back then! Besides we still have a room there for the night." Pete said with a grin. Steve smiled.

Back in the hotel at the reception they asked for the manager. For their surprise, a really beautiful woman showed up. Pete bumped his elbow against Steve: "Do you remember what Claudia said? And look, she is wearing gloves!"

"Hello how can I help you?" the Manager said.

"Hello I'm Agent Jinks and this is Agent Lattimer. We are here to ask you some questions. Do you have a room where we can talk?"

"Sure please follow me." She introduced herself as August.

"Well August, we need you to show us your hands." Pete said.

"Why?"  
"Because we are investigating in a case and your hands can probably solve it."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to show them to you. I have a bad nail infection."

"We can't accept that." Steve said. "We've seen way worse than a nail infection trust me!"

"But only for a second!" she said while carefully taking her gloves off.

"Uhrg!" Pete bursts out! "That's not only a nail infection. This infection comes from that ring! Where did you have it from? And for how long have you been wearing it?"

"Please give it to me." Steve said carefully taking the ring off her finger with his purple gloves.

"I got it from my grandmother as she passed away."

"Ok." Steve said. "We have to take it with us. This could hurt a bit now." He threw the ring into the silver bag and the typical sparks came out of it. They curiously watched August transform from very beautiful to an average looking woman with damaged hair, yellow teeth and creases.

"Oh Wow!" Pete bursted out. "This may be hard for you now! But you look the way you looked before using the ring."  
"NOO!" August yells. "Please give it back!"  
"We can't do that." Steve said calmly. "We have to go now. Good luck."

Back in the plane to North Dakota. Steve slept on Pete's shoulder and Pete's head rested on Steve's. A feeling of love ran through Pete's body and he happily dropped into a light sleep.

Arriving at the Warehouse Claudia barraged towards them and grabbed Steve by his arm.

"You Mister are coming with me."

"Pete, help!"

"Sorry Man I think Claudia will shoot me it I free you now!"

"Wise decision Agent Lattimer!" Claudia said with a grin. Then they disappeared.

Pete headed towards Artie's office to hand him the artefact.

"Good job Agent Lattimer. Did everything work out with Agent Jinks?" Artie asked.

"Yes Artie, better than expected." Pete answered smiling.

"That's good. Now go and sleep a bit. The next case is for me and Claudia. We are traveling to Berlin in an hour. I've got reports about people screaming and running away even though there seems to be nothing."  
"Alright. Good luck."

Pete returned to the Bed and Breakfast heading towards Steve's room.

"Steve?" he said while knocking on the door.

"Yes come in!"

"Hey." Pete smiled. "What was that with Claudia all about?"

"Oh nothing. She just wanted to know about the ring… Now come to me."

Pete jumped to Steve onto the bed and kissed him carefully.

"You are way too sweet Jinksy!" he said between two kisses.

Steve smiled and hugged Pete tightly.


	2. Chapter 2: That ancient whip

Steve x Pete x Liam

"Woah Jinksy a new mission! I'm so happy that we two have a case for us alone again!"

"I'm happy to Pete. Our flight goes in one hour so you better hurry up."

"Almost ready, Sir!"

Steve smiled. 'I'm so happy to have him. Besides the Warehouse, he's the best thing that ever happened to me…' he thought.

"Did you read the case file?" Pete asked while their plane took off.

"Well I'm on it. It says that an artefact makes people work obsessive until they faint from exhaustion."

"That sounds rather dangerous… I hope we clear the case without incidents this time. I mean it does not sound like fun being influenced by this artefact."

"That's right" Steve said and kissed Pete's cheek. He smiled.

Arriving at an office building Pete's eyes almost dropped out.

"Woah that is even worse than I had expected. It's like they are controlled and just follow instructions without thinking."  
"Look Pete!" Steve said while pointing onto a worker who cooked in pain in a corner.

"What's wrong with him?" They ran over to the man.

"I…I…I'll be able to work again in a second. Please don't punish me again!"  
"What are you talking about?" Pete wanted to know.

"Look his back is bleeding!" Jinks said and pulled the man's shirt of.

"I've seen something like this before. It looks like he got beaten with a whip!"

"Where did you see that? Pete, Pete, Pete." Steve said with a big grin on his face.

"I'll tell you later sweetie." Pete replied winking at him. "But for now we should call Artie."  
Steve took the Farnsworth and Artie picked it up almost in an instant.

"How is it going? Did you find the artefact yet?"

"No not yet but we are close. The people are working like robots and are afraid of someone. We found a man who might got beaten up with a whip."  
"That sounds like the artefact might be a whip actually. Maybe from ancient Egypt. I'll check somethings and call you back. You should check the higher positions in the company or if someone does not behave like the others." Artie hung up.

"Alright then. Let's go to the office director. Pete? Did you listen?"  
"Ah Uh sure. Let's go." He said jumping up.

"Well everyone we visited was working like hell. Who did we miss?" Pete asked.  
"I guess the last person is the company's owner."

"Alright. Then towards his office."

"Seems like he already has a guest. I'll knock." Steve said.

"Please come in!" A voice from the inside replied.

"Hello we are Agent Jinks and Agent Lattimer. We have some questions to ask you."  
"Sure please wait a moment."

"Agent Jinks Huh?" The guest said and turned around.

"Liam! I did not expect to see you. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm investigating in a case. Someone dropped dead here last week. And you?"  
"We are also investigating." Pete interrupted. "I'm Pete Lattimer." He reached out his hand and Liam shook it.

"How does it come you know each other?"

"We'll talk about it later ok? Let's focus on the case." Steve said.

"Alright." The company owner, Mr. Bolfort said. "You have some questions?"

"Yes. Since when is your office that efficient? And why?" Steve asked.

"Since a month I guess. I don't know why but it's very good for the business." As he said that Pete noticed him touching the desk drawer.

"Steve. I think it's inside the drawer!"

"Alright. Mr. Bolfort please come here and wait."

"What do you want to do? Looking into my lockers? You'll need a search warrant for that!"  
"Well I have one." Liam said waving said document in front of Mr. Bolforts. "Now please come here and let Agent Jinks search your drawers."

"Thanks Liam."  
"Be careful Steve." Pete said worried.

"Alright then." Steve opened the drawer and found an old Egyptian looking whip. "Look Pete. Just like Artie said!" He took it with his purple gloves and carefully placed it into the silver bag. The typical sparks flew around.

"Case closed!" He said jokingly. "Let's go eat something. You want to come with us Liam?"

"If you explain to me what happened just now sure."

Taking a table in a diner and waiting for their food Jinks told Liam as less as possible to reduce his interests on the artefact.

"Alright." Pete said. "Now I want to know how you know each other."  
"We've worked together before." Steve said. "And we've been a couple for some years."

"Oh things just got awkward." Pete said.

"Why that?" Liam asked.

"Well." Steve answered. "Pete and I are a couple now you know."

"Oh wow congratulation! Are you staying for some days? I could show you the city if you want."

"I guess we can stay until tomorrow. It that alright Pete?"

"Sure why not. Can you recommend a hotel for us? Maybe with a sauna?"

"Yeah sure. There is one not far from here. I'll take you there after we finished eating."

"Wow this room is really nice! Look at the bed Jinksy! It's huge!" Pete bursts out from joy.

Liam, who followed them to their room smiles. "I'm going to the bathroom for a second, excuse me."

"Come to me Jinksy. Let me kiss you!"

Steve hurried over to him and kissed him passionately.

"I've waited for so long!" kissing Pete's neck he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Uh Jinksy." Pete whispers softly starting to take Steve's shirt of as well. He threw him on the bed and starts kissing him wildly.

Liam who came back from the bathroom said "Oh. Well I'll be going then. It was nice to see you again Steve."  
"Wait." Pete said. "Won't you join us?" Steve as well as Liam looked surprised.

"Why not." He said smirking taking his shirt off. He crawled onto the bed and started caressing Steve's back. Pete leaned over and starts kissing him carefully while Steve starts liking his nipples. Pete moans softly which made Liam smile. He began to take Pete's pants and boxers off and Pete did the same to Steve. Liam also takes off his own.

Pete and Liam bent over Steve and started kissing and licking him everywhere. Starting from the neck Pete worked his way down and finally reached Steve's dick. He starts sucking on it, which made Steve moan with pleasure. Pete wetted his own dick and presses it against Steve's butt. A short scream filled with pain and pleasure escaped out of Steve's mouth. Liam starts kissing him wildly. Pete began to thrust into Steve and he curved under him in pleasure.

Liam watches them stroking his own dick. Steve changed positions to ride Pete and to take care of Liam's dick. They all moan loudly. Steve bended over to lick Liam's rock hard cock. As it is dripping wet he whispers: "I want you both. You both." Followed by a loud moan. Pete and Liam looked at each other trying to figure out how to do it best. Liam pressed Steve onto Pete's chest and kneels behind him. Carefully trying not to hurt him he squeezes his own dick next to Pete's into Steve who moans uncontrollable as he does so. "This is great!" He said breathless. Liam moves which makes the three moan simultaneously. „It's so tight! I'm not going to make it for too long." Liam said with a rough voice. Steve screams of pleasure getting even louder. Pete kissed him with burning passion.

Pete changed the position again. Carefully, not to hurt Steve he sat up between Liam's legs. Steve sat between them and started to move up and down. He screamed of lust and pleasure. Pete started to kiss him again and Liam licked his earlobe. This made Steve explode. His hot semen splash up to Pete's face. Shortly followed by Pete, who came inside Steve and Liam who pulled it out to splash it against Steve's back. Steve licked his sperm from Pete's lips. They all sank next to each other onto the bed. Steve, totally exhausted, continued to kiss Pete. After catching his breath Liam stood up.

"I'm going to let you two alone now. It was really great. If you are in town again, you can always give me a call. Bye"

"It was nice to meet you." Pete said while holding Steve in his arms.

Steve and Pete continued to cuddle as Steve said: "I love you Pete. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you too Steve. You are the most important thing in my life!" He kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
